A New Beginning
by chiiu
Summary: HighSchool drama. Kumi[OC] meets some beybladers who just enrolled at her school. She gets tied between love and family issues.Her life's Chaos!Suck at summarys! Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Umm.. I changed some things here. Names for one. Soo... yup here it is Please do enjoy! Sorry I'm not a perfect author! If you spot any errors or stuff that don't make sence please don't hesitate to point it out! I learn from my mistakes!**

**Anyway this story is a dedication to my BEST friend Brookey! She is awesome and I give her c****ongratulations **for living this far with so many brothers. She is so tough! Well this is rated 13 and up for language. I am not quite sure where I am going with this but... yeah.

_Thoughts and other stuff... _**Noises**"Talking"

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade andI probably never will! I don't own these names! My name is Mara and my chinese name is Ching Mei. I'll give you all a heads up if it might change. hehe They are the only ones I own! Oh and Thumper! Yeah shut me up...**

_**

* * *

A New Beginning: Chapter 1**_

Kumi Takashi sat at her desk staring blankly at her science teacher, Mrs. Clegg. Temporarily, her ruby orbs filled with dullness.

The room was filled with bored and exhausted teens. Mrs. Clegg read page 405 in the science textbook in a monotonous voice while some students fell asleep in their seats.

**RING!**

Kumi shot up out of her seat as the bell was sounded. School was over for the week and Kumi was relieved. A horde of teens ran out of the building and went to seek their transportation.

"Hey! Kumi, wait up!"

Kumi spun around to see who had called her.

A boy with red hair of flames ran up to her. His crimson eyes glimmered with enthusiastic smiles. He wore his school uniform and he carried a navy blue backpack.

"Hi, Leroy!" Kumi greeted her brother with a modest grin.

"Kyoko and Teiji wanted to see if you can make it to park tomorrow at five. You think you can make it?"

"Hmm…" Kumi stopped, pondering a bit, "I think so. I'll see and tell you later, okay? I mean I have to check my schedule."

The one who went by the name Leroy smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

Kumi and her brother, Leroy, headed towards a public bus nearby.

Once on she made her way to the fifth row and sat down.

Halfheartedly, she looked up to see her reflection in the bus driver's review mirror. There she saw a girl with short pink hair that was highlighted in many various hues of pink. Stunning ruby orbs that stared back at Kumi and soft light skin. She wore her female school uniform as well.

Kumi sighed as the bus started to pull away from school and she thought to herself, _I'm so glad today is over_.

* * *

Kumi got off the bus with her brother and she took a deep breath before she stepped foot into her house. She knew what she would see.

Finally, she strides forward into a room with kids running around everywhere. A couch lied in the back of the room… or at least what was left of it stained, torn, ripped, you name it. One of her older brothers also ran across the room after two kids and a Shiba Inu.

Life was crazy and hectic in Kumi's house.

She had 5 younger and 2 older brothers. Sadly, she had no sisters and her mother had died after she had given birth to Cath, the youngest in her family. His name is Cath because Kumi's father wanted a name to call him a monster. Thus, the name Cath, meaning _name of a monster_, was chosen.

The other four young brothers are Leroy who is 14 and a half; Alain who is 12 years old; Aaron who is 9; and Paul who is 6 years. Kumi's other two older brothers are Darren who is 18 and Douglas who is the age of 20. Douglas had moved out of the home and lived in an apartment in Russia. As for Leroy, he was born 3 minuets after Kumi.

"YAY!" A little voice screamed as Kumi entered the old, reeking house. Cath ran up to her, hugging her leg. "Kumi!" He squealed and ran to Kumi's other little siblings. He was only 5 and wasn't always the brightest kind of kid. Kumi has always stood up for him since she saw that no one else would. Some of her brothers hate him because of their mother's death. Kumi mostly felt sorry for her little brother who had no idea that he was hated. She hoped he would never know because it would break his little heart.

Cath had soft baby blue eyes and cream like skin. His eyes always held hopes and dreams within them. He had a genuine smile, so pure and gentle. His hair was a milky light blue. He was a good kid and it is difficult to understand why anyone could hate him.

Kumi gave a soft smile as Cath ran away. Leroy dropped his book bag next to the door and threw his shoes off and ran upstairs.

"KUMI!"

Kumi gave another quick sigh and slipped her shoes off and then jogged to the kitchen where the source of the sound was coming from.

"Yes Father?" Kumi asked spotting her father watching television.

"Kumi," He said still not taking his eyes off the machine, "Dinner, now. I'm hungry and so are the boys. Hurry and cook something"

Kumi let out a low growl. "Why don't YOU do it? I'm tired of this! I already had a hard day at school! Can't I get ANY rest?" She stomped her foot in the process to get her father's attention.

Her father whipped his head around. "I'm not doing it because that is a woman's job. Men don't DO lady's work and women don't do MEN'S WORK! Now don't you EVER talk back to me again! You hear?" With that he spun his head back around, directing his attention to the TV.

Kumi held back tears and took another sigh. "What can I cook anyway? I don't think we have any more food."

"I don't know… cook curry or something…"

Kumi sighed once more and twirled around towards the kitchen.

Dinner was ready and everyone gathered around the dining room table.

"C'mon! Where is the food! I'm starving!" Alain exclaimed.

Alain had dark brown hair like his brother Darren. His eyes were a piercing red color. However in the light his eyes would turn light brown and in the dark it would turn blood red. Something unexplained about Alain.

A faint voice responded Alain in the kitchen, "Hold up! I'm getting to it!"

"You know Alain; you're such a cry-baby. Almost every 5 minuets you yell 'I'm Hungry! Get me food, FOOD!'" Darren said mimicking Alain in a strange voice while making his eyes crossed. It was true. Alain did eat a lot but he somehow still kept his slim figure.

Alain was pretty annoyed by this," Shut up! I do not!" He whinnied.

"OKAY! Here is the food. So can you boys just SHUT UP?" Kumi shot out of the kitchen with plates of food in her hands and one on her head. She walked over to the table while balancing all of the food on her.

"You took forever!" Aaron said with arms crossed, his dirty blonde bangs swinging in front of his face nearly covering his navy blue eyes.

"AHH!" Cath squealed as Paul pulled his hair, "Stop!" His eyes started to fill up with crystal tears.

"Paul!" Kumi scolded Paul.

Paul rolled his eyes and sat away from Cath. "It is his fault Mom died! His fault!"

"SHUT UP!" Kumi's father yelled.

Everyone frowned and dinner was finished silently. No word was heard the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, Kumi went out to the park with Leroy.

"It is such a nice day outside!" Kumi laughed, stretching her arms out.

"Yeah, it is." Leroy agreed, placing his hands in his pockets. They had just entered the park.

A girl and a boy ran up to Kumi and her brother to give a friendly greeting.

"Kyoko and I were so bored! We thought you two would never make it!" The male said.

"Hah! You may have been bored, Teiji! I was busy keeping my eye on that hottie over there!" Kyoko laughed, letting her ice blue eyes wondered to her left.

About 20 feet away was a boy sitting on a bench. Kumi's eyes fell upon his face. He had two shark fins placed on each cheek. His crimson eyes darted left and right, as if waiting for someone's arrival.

Kumi took interest in his figure as well as Kyoko. He was cut and well built.

"He isn't so bad…" Kumi thought out loud.

Kyoko's eyes enlarged. "Isn't so bad? Those kinds of guys are RARE! I mean seriously! That guy is totally fuckable!"

Leroy sighed and patted Kyoko on the back. "Okay, I think that is enough. I don't think we want to know any more. Our brains are already permanently damaged."

Kyoko giggled. She had always had some crush on Kumi's brother, Leroy. She would always try to show off in front of him or something.

Kumi cracked a smile at the scene of her friend's foolishness.

"Hey Kumi!"

Kumi turned around to see who was calling her name.

A boy with light brown hair and profound green eyes ran up to Kumi. His skin was pretty tan but was just right. His voice was gentle and warm and seemed to take her into a whole new world.

Kumi slightly blushed and she managed to stutter, "H-Hi, T-Tavon…"

Tavon Newman was Kumi's crush ever since she laid her eyes upon him, and that was about five years ago. Tavon was an American boy who moved to Japan several years ago. Overall, he was a pretty normal boy and had a normal life, a normal, boring life.

"The guys and I are heading down to shoot some hoops. Do you want to join? We really need a decent player on our team!" Tavon said with a smile.

Kumi turned and shot worried glances at her friends. She hopes that they wouldn't mind… "Sure!"

Tavon's smile turned into a huge grin. "Okay, but we have to use that old court down the street since they are fixing up the other one. I hope you won't mind"

"Oh no! No, it's okay! More exercise!" Kumi said with a little laugh, trying to keep her cool as she stressed to look good for him.

"Okay!" Tavon lead the way.

"WATCH OUT!" a voice called behind Kumi. A few seconds after pain was felt on her left arm, Kumi fell down on the moist grass. She heard metal clatter down a foot away from her.

"Are you okay?" A soothing voice became audible.

Kumi's eyes fluttered open and were meet with two cavernous, crimson orbs.

Kumi sat up as the other mysterious person then came into view. Surprisingly, it was the boy that Kyoko saw on the bench.

"I-I am Fi-fine…T-thanks…." Kumi said a little shocked due to what had happened. She then remembered, Tavon.

Kumi stumbled up and soon saw Tavon next to a bicycle, leg badly bruised and possibly sprained. Also, his head had a large bump on it.

"TAVON!" Kumi ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

A hand gently touched Kumi's shoulder. "He is okay... By the speed the bike was going I would say… a few days for it to heal. He is fine though. The owner is going to get some bandages for him."

Kumi turned and saw the boy's stern face. She could tell he was only trying to help. She nodded her head to show that she understood.

The boy got up and hauled Kumi up on her feet as well. He extended his arm, "Name's Kai Hiwatari."

Kumi looked at his hand dumbfounded but then she was able to grasp it firmly.

"Kumi. Kumi Takashi."

Kai smirked. Just then, the owner of the bicycle came jogging towards the three with a first aid kit in hand. It was a boy with long black hair and cat-like eyes that had an eerie golden glow.

"I am so sorry! Here let me help bandage that wound before it gets infected." The strange boy rushed to her aid.

"Umm… Thank you."

"Sure thing! I feel pretty bad I ran into you guys. I wasn't watching where I was going. I am sorry."

"It's okay! Really, I am fine." Kumi gave a sympathetic grin to the lad.

She glanced over to Kai and Tavon. Kai had just finished bandaging him properly. She stumbled to her feet when Kai began to approach her.

"Your boyfriend should be fine. Don't worry about it the wounds aren't so bad."

Kumi blushed a bit.

"…He is your boyfriend, right?" Kai asked a little unsure.

Kumi looked towards the ground and shook her head. _Boyfriend? How can he be my boyfriend? …We would make a cute couple… Hey, a girl can dream can't she?_

Kai apologized and the Neko-jin said his farewell.

After the departure, Tavon awoke and had difficulty walking.

"Tavon! Oh! Let me help you!" Kumi tried to help her crush up from the ground. He had attempted walking and came crashing down instead. Kumi was able to lift Tavon and throw him on her back. If he couldn't walk, she could carry him to his house. It wasn't that far.

"You need any help?" Kai insisted hastily. It seemed he was still waiting for someone.

"No, I am fine. Let me be." Kumi gave a little glare at Kai.

"Well I was only trying to help!"

"Like I need any. You think just because I am a girl I should be weak?" Kumi sneered.

Kai stayed silent, not wanting to get into a quarrel.

Kumi turned and made her way out of the park. She turned and watched Kai stand on the graveled path under a beautiful oak tree with stunning autumn leaves before he faded away.

* * *

"Here you are." Kumi gently let Tavon slid down off her back. She wished him to get better and Tavon nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, Kumi."

She turned and gave a small smile and nodded. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

She beamed! She was so happy of the fact that the grin on his face was because of her.

Kumi skipped down to her house humming a trouble-free tune.

* * *

**There was my story! Thank you! Thank you, you are too kind!**

**Audience: **BOO! (throws tomatoes)

**Ow! Hey the was an apple! I strickly ordered tomatoes!**

**Please R&R and click that tiny purple button down there! Thankies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is chapter 2... I hope its okay... Oh and by the way. Next chapters will also include Beyblade Japanese names. If you do not know the Japanese names of the beyblade characters I strongly suggest you to look it up or else you will be confused. You have been warned... In other news, I thank thee, reviewers, for reading! Thanks soo much! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade**

**(Shout-Out to someone named TURKEY-BUTT: you better be reading this... grr)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Kumi awoke to the glare of the sun that seeped through her window blinds. Groggily, she sat up and scratched her scalp before stretching her slender arms. _Another day_, she thought.

Filled with fatigue, she stumbled over towards her closet and chose her outfit for that day. Swiftly she made her way to the end of the line where the rest of her brothers had gathered to wait for the occupied bathroom to become available.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Kumi entered the shower. Towels were flung in every direction and puddles of what used to be warm water were found in several locations. A bottle, with a missing cap, had what seemed to be the crust of dried shampoo smothered around the top. The floors of the tub had unidentified substances while the faucets were rusted and in-between the tiles on the walls was soap scum in random areas.

Kumi was disgusted with the scenery, yet she finished her shower. She wore washed-out jeans with a flare at the ends and a loose, lavender, and spaghetti-strap tank top to go with it. Her highlighted hair was held in a pony tail but she let down a few strands down on the side of her soft face.

She jogged downstairs into the kitchen and prepared her brothers' breakfasts. Hopefully, they would be down soon before it gets cold. With that being done, Kumi grabbed a banana and her keys before running out the door. Every weekend mornings at six o'clock A.M. Kumi would head-out and exercise by either satisfying herself with a jog or train in a near-by gymnasium. That Sunday, she decided to run.

Panting hard, Kumi neared the park. She soon stopped at a nearby fountain and gazed upon the beautiful scenery. Trees were planted behind the gates that outlined the path ways in the park. Autumn leaves, colorfully stained with a warm tint, gracefully fell into the water and all around. The sun's gentle rays seeped through the clouds that wandered in its way. Everything seemed so perfect and silent.

Kumi sighed loudly causing a pair of eyes to travel in her direction.

She shortly snapped out of her trance and continued to jog a little more until her eyes moved to her right and on a familiar looking bench with a familiar looking boy placed on top of it. His crimson eyes meet her lively ruby ones. Without much thought Kumi walked over to him and sat down on the opposite end of the bench from him.

"It was Kai, right?" She asked trying not to look directly in his eyes.

"Yes." He said, a bit curious about the girl.

"Oh…" Kumi stayed silent for a while, "I am sorry I was so rude yesterday… Just family issues…" She trailed off.

Kai sent an understanding glance and soon turned away.

Kumi looked up. "I saw you here yesterday. Are you meeting someone?"

He replied "I don't know."

She looked at him strangely. "You don't know?"

He shrugged.

_Could this boy get any weirder?_ Kumi thought to herself as she stared blankly at the teen next to her. "I have never seen you around here before. Why is that?"

"I just moved here."

"From…" Kumi pushed him for a more detailed answer.

"Russia."

Kumi sat quietly waiting for more but none came. She decided that was the most she was going to get out of him. "That's… cool…" She noticed a navy blue bag next to Kai and took note of his slightly ruffled hair. "Were you here all night?"

Kai nodded.

She raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't your parents worry about where you are? Do they even know you're here?"

Kai shifted away from Kumi feeling a bit irritated with all her questions. "No. They're dead…"

A lull moment took place in their conversation. Kai stood up and grabbed his bag. He started to walk away until Kumi grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"I-I'm sorry." Kumi was quite shaken, her past also consuming her mind. "I know how you feel..."

"How," Kai glared at her. "How do you know?" His voice was getting a bit louder.

"Because…" Tears welded up in Kumi's eyes. "My mother passed away…"

Kai's eyes softened as he saw her tears trail down her cheeks. He sat next to her and tentatively placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Kumi did not notice the embrace and buried her face in his chest. Kai reddened a bit at her sudden action but soon relaxed his muscles, somehow enjoying the company. He was never… hugged before.

"I loved her so much!" Kumi continued to sob. She would never cry at her house. To her this was an opportunity to let her emotions out. The sweetness in her eyes slowly dissolves as every tear ran down her smooth cheeks and was replaced by grief.

Kai began to stroke her and ease her. Kumi bawled for a long period of time. Quickly she began to calm down and her features softened. Noticing that she was clinging onto Kai, she jumped back and escaped his embrace.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I…" She didn't know what to say, she was too stunned. "I have to go!" she blurted out before she ran away as fast as her legs could carry her. She was slightly frightened and embarrassed. She turned her head and watched Kai lean on the oak tree next to the simple wooden bench frustrated. She watched him, once again, until he was out of her field of vision.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a boy yesterday after a horrible bike accident. He is very attractive and kind. His name is Kai Hiwatari. Today I met him again at the same place. I wonder if he is homeless… I don't think so because he seems very clean and well washed._

_I cried in front of him because his parents died and that reminded me of mom. I was such a fool! He probably thinks that I am a big cry baby. He had lost BOTH of his parents and I only lost one of them. He didn't cry only me! Then again boys don't really cry. Whatever I just don't want to see him ever again!_

_To top it all off my brothers are being so mean to Cath and me! Paul and Aaron even tried to drown him! I had to stop them since my dad wasn't home. He was working. He is a horrible dad! Toby is the only family member that loves me. Even if he is just a dog he is so much better than my brothers and father! I HATE MY FAMILY!_

_Sulking miserably, __Kumi Takashi-_

Kumi closed her Diary and sighed. She sat on top of her twin sized bed with a Shiba Inu at her side. She petted the dog softly as it nudged its muzzle in the palm of her hand. She managed to make a small smile as the dog, Toby, laid his head on her lap.

Kumi's head shot up as she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Toby also turned his head towards the door also sensing the sound. "Open the door!"

Kumi swore under her breath as she rose up and unlocked the door revealing a short boy with light brown hair and amber eyes. The child wore jeans and a baggy red t-shirt with some sports team written on it. The boy invited himself in avoiding Kumi's hands that tried to grab him.

"Paul, get OUT of my room now!" Kumi screamed. Paul laughed as he knocked over her lamp that shattered. Tiny pieces of glass flew everywhere, wounding Paul's ankles as well. He ignored it and grabbed Kumi's wallet and took some money using one hand. The other hand knocked down random things. He tore up some pages of some books his little hands managed to grab a hold of.

Toby ran out of that room like a long tailed cat would in a room full of rocking-chairs.

Once Paul tore some pages from her diary and knocked her lovely and expensive glass lamp Kumi was temporarily frozen of disbelief. Once out of her trance she was furious, "I HATE YOU!" She grabbed Paul's wrist and twisted it around causing the boy to scream out in pain.

The boy managed to yell back despite the pain he was receiving, "Well, I hate you too! You're stupid and ugly and-"

"SHUT UP!" Kumi twisted his whole arm around and threw him on the ground and dragged him out of her room.

Paul arose and exclaimed, "DADDY! MAKE HER STOP!"

Kumi slapped the mischievous boy in anger. "Be quiet!"

"Make me!"

"How DARE you! How DARE you come into my room and ruin it! How DARE you even live under the same roof as me!"

All this time, in the next room, Darren was listening to music on his computer. When he heard the screams he peeked out in the hall to see his siblings fighting and beating each other. He sighed and returned to his computer while turning his stereo up to nearly full volume to block out their yells.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate… y-" Kumi slapped Paul on his arm. He wouldn't stop crying 'I hate you' and 'stop'.

Soon Kumi got aggravated and went back in her room and slammed the door locked shut. The sniffles and cries were still audible through the door. Her eyes were filled with warm water as she glanced at the wreck that had once been her room. She walked over to a pile of papers and saw her diary. She picked it up and flipped through it. Some pages were missing but were unused. The little silver book was dented and dirty but was still usable. The rest of the day she spent alone in her room cleaning up the mess. Kumi cooked dinner like usual however she ate hers up in her room and secretly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Now if you would please: R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again, my fellow readers! Thank you for the fabulous reviews. Please keep 'em coming! There's nothing better than reading a review to perk your spirits up. **

**Yes I am fully aware that Kai is a little OOC as Fish and Chips pointed out. This chapter he kind of is too... but I'm trying to fix that! Just give me a moment. T-T **

**As a heads up, this is sort of hard to write... First off is that I am not in high-school, thus I do not know everything about high school and even Japanese high schools. I'm very comfortable with middle school. My friend is going to high school so later on in the school year she might answer some questions for me. Ahem. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! **

**Ages of the characters might change but that is up to you readers and of course myself. The ages are listed below:**

**_Kai- 15_**

**_Cath Takashi-5 Paul-6 Aaron-9 (Yes, I used American names.) Alain-12 Leroy-14 Kumi-14 Darren-18 Douglas -20 the last name/ Takashi_**

**_Kyoko Yamamoto-15 Teiji Yamamoto-16_**

**_Tavon Mori- 15_**

**_Takao Kinomiya- 14_**

**_Mrs. Clegg (science teacher) - 36 (capable of changing teachers ages) Ms. Suzuki (homeroom teacher) - 27_**

**_Yuri Ivanov-14_**

**_Hiromi Tatibana-13_**

**_Hanna Watanabe-14 Hoshi Watanabe-14 Jessica Stanford-15 Marla Fallin-13_**

**_Mao- 14_**

**_Kyouju-12_****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**RING!**

Kumi sighed as the bell sounded and started the school day. Lockers slammed shut and teachers' ejaculated warnings. Kumi grabbed her schoolbooks and set off for her first class.

As she entered the sea of black and white uniforms a voice called out, "Watch out!" Kumi turned around and collided with another body. She was pushed to the ground and her books scattered out in the hallway. Her eyes fluttered open to see a boy with beautifully glazed chocolate colored eyes. Kumi squeaked out of shock and escaped out from under the tired boy who just groaned in response. The young boy rubbed his head before remembering of his little accident. The indigo haired teen stumbled over to Kumi and blurted out apologies.

"I am very sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I am so sorry! I mean I thought I was going to be late for-"

**RING!**

The school bell rang, cutting the boy's apologies short. "Class..." He finished his sentence rather blue. He quickly extended his hand to Kumi who was currently picking up her items she had discarded earlier. "Takao Kinomiya."

Kumi took his outstretched hand, "Kumi Takashi."

"You Two!"

The two teens looked up to see a Mrs. Clegg tapping her foot on the school's shoe marked tile. "Get to class immediately!"

Takao scurried down the hall, "Bye Kumi!"

"Bye Takao." Kumi said under her breath as she gathered up her last book.

-

Kumi entered her homeroom doors trying not to make any eye contact with her teacher or her classmates. Her head was lowered and she walked in slowly and laid back. She was normally tardy.

"Kumi Takashi! Late again I see, once more and then its detention for you!" Ms. Suzuki warned.

Kumi sighed and looked up about to say a smart remark until her eyes came in contact with a blue haired boy with deep crimson orbs. He stood in front of the class without any blue face paint on. He had chalk in his hand and his name was written neatly on the black board behind him.

Kai raised an eyebrow for he noticed her gaping mouth and her uncomfortable gaze. Everyone in the class room was now staring at the pink haired girl. "K-Kai?" she stuttered his name in awe. _Can this boy get any weirder? I think he is a stalker!_ Kumi concluded in her mind. She snapped out of her stare and noticed all the looks she received. Glares from nearly all the girls who had taken a liking to Kai earlier and puzzled faces from the others, Kai remained with his unemotional gaze.

"Wha-what are you staring at?" Kumi exclaimed at the class who rightfully broke their watchful eyes on Kumi. She reddened a bit as she walked to her seat in the back. The teacher soon dismissed Kai to his seat which happened to be one seat across from Kumi. A red head named Yuri Ivanov's seat was in-between Kumi and Kai.

"You know that guy?" A whisper came from her left. A girl with coffee colored hair and great ruby eyes that went by the name of Hiromi Tatibana sat on Kumi's other side. She was one of Kumi's best friends; she would always cheer her up in her time of need. Kumi nodded and turned her attention back to Kai. Both the girls' eyes were fixed on the boy who was currently writing something.

Rest of class went by quickly before the bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats, relieved that their first class was finished.

"I'll meet you in PE!" Hiromi called behind her as she jogged out of the room.

Kumi nodded once more and slowly packed up her stuff. She was in no hurry to get to her next class for she had given up on time management.

"You know it's not polite to stare." A masculine voice said behind Kumi.

She turned quickly and was greeted by two ice blue eyes. "What do you want Yuri?" She groaned, annoyed with the red head already. They were friends ever since sixth grade. It's been about 4 years and they understand each other completely. Kumi had figured out that Yuri would call strangers or people he didn't like by their last names and people he is comfortable with by their first.

"Saw you staring at Hiwatari. You know him?"

Kumi blushed. "You saw me staring?"

Yuri smirked, "Yeah, kind of hard to miss as you were staring so intently at him. I guessed you must have been in deep thought."

She let out a nervous chuckle. "Well yes I know him and I guess I was deep in thought…"

"Anyway class begins soon. Better get going. See you Kumi-chan!" Yuri ran out of the room and Kumi soon followed suite.

-

Kumi mentally ran though her schedule for the day. _Mathematics, English, Art, Social Studies, Japanese, and Science!_

"Hey! Kumi, wait up!" Takao jogged to catch up with the girl. "I'll like you to meet a friend of mine, Kai!"

Kumi turn towards Kai with a look of aggravation. "Are you just following me on purpose, stalker!"

Kai shot her a glare, "What are you talking about? I am not a stalker! I had no intention to meet you a second time at the park and at class either."

"Whatever." Kumi rolled her eyes. She hoped he wouldn't mention about her crying at the park or her reputation was down the drain.

Both teens turned their heads away from each other leaving a confused Takao between them.

"You know each other?" Takao asked trying to set things straight in his mind.

"Yes!" Kumi and Kai yelled at the indigo haired.

"Well Hiwatari, seems you finally found your girlfriend." Yuri walked in on the somewhat conversation.

"Shut it Yuri!" Kumi exclaimed.

"Hn." Kai walked faster to avoid the chatter.

"I am leaving you, guys! You are so annoying!" Kumi cut though the crowd and was soon on the other side of the hallway.

"So Kumi, I see you know the new kid, Kai. Well that is what it seemed like when you walked into class this morning." A petite boy with wild brown hair that covered his eyes said.

"Yes I happen to know that god forsaken boy. Kyouju, why is he in our class? I mean he looks like he is fifteen." Kumi looked down at Kyouju.

"Well, it's near the end of the school year and they are starting to blend a few ages together in one class. I mean it is a pretty small school, Kumi. Next year we might see people that are 13 too!" The geek adjusted the goggles on his head.

"Oh I see." Kumi said.

Kyouju gripped his text-books slightly. "I got to get to class now! Tell Alain I said hello and that I'll give him the generator code for his-"

"Yeah okay got it!" Kumi ran off to lunch.

"No wait I'm not done-! Oh never mind!"

-

Kumi walked inside the cafeteria and looked around for Hiromi.

"Eww like what is that?" a high pitched voice said in disgust as they saw Kumi walk though the doors. Giggling was heard after the comment.

"Leave me alone Hanna!" Kumi said as she spotted Hanna and her little group of friends.

Hanna was a short girl with dirty blonde locks and light skin. Her eyes were of amethyst crystals and teeth were pearly whites. She is the most popular girl in school, despite her small form and normal curves. Her opinions were told as facts and any boy she wanted was hers.

Jessica was a girl of short light brown hair. She was very tall and a little wide. She was very tough and whoever bothered to mess with Hanna would have to deal with Jessica as well. Let their souls rest in peace…

The other two girls were Marla, a raven haired girl who was a former friend of Kumi, and Hoshi who was a twig and was the sibling of Hanna.

"Like what? Are you like scared?" Hanna taunted.

"Me scared of you? Ptf, you wish! You cry when you break a nail, bitch!"

"Watch your mouth you little shit!" Jessica stepped forward with one hand in a tight fist.

"Leave her alone!" Kai shouted as their little conversation drew some attention. He stepped before Kumi, noting the fist Jessica had formed.

"Well like who is like this?" Hanna said stepping forward to get a better look at Kai.

_She wouldn't!_ A surge of jealousy shot though Kumi as she saw Hanna checking Kai out. _Wait! Am I… _Kumi gulped at the thought. _…Jealous? No! I don't like Kai…He is such- he's … different. No! He is probably horrible with Kids… What am I thinking?_ Kumi shook her head. That brought her to reality.

Hanna was now walking towards Kai who stood his ground, but slightly, for he inferred that the petite girl couldn't cause much havoc. Little did he know, she could do that and much more.

"My name's like Hanna Watanabe. Like what's your like name cutie?" Hanna flirted giving Kai her angelic face.

Kai stepped back from the girl. She was a little too close. "Kai."

"Oh, is this your _friend_?" Hanna asked cutely but slightly cringed at the thought of Kumi being his friend.

Kai glanced back at Kumi who gave a nervous smile. _Say yes! Please say yes!_ Kumi prayed.

Kai nodded his head slowly still giving the snob a little glare.

In an instant Jessica and the rest of the girls backed off from Kumi, who sighed in relief. "I like see." Hanna frowned. "Well I like guess I'll like see you later cutie pie."

Kai had a look of disgust on his face as Hanna and the others walked off.

"I hate those bitches." Kumi muttered under her breath. Kai turned towards Kumi and gave a small smirk.

"I agree."

Kumi, surprised that he had heard her, smiled. _He isn't so bad…_

In a blink of an eye Kai was gone and walked off somewhere. Kumi walked to her table with Hiromi and another girl with pink hair, Mao.

"We heard what happened!" Mao said excitedly.

"I don't believe you actually said that!" Hiromi continued.

"How you stood up to those witches!" Mao was amazed.

"How Kai stood up for you! That is so sweet!" Hiromi sighed dreamily.

Mao laughed. "Yeah he is sweet but Kai just really isn't my type. He has the looks and some attitude. I'll give him that!"

All the girls giggled. "Well I was just scared stiff saying that stuff. I mean- the truth slips." Kumi said.

Kumi took out her lunch bag which only contained a napkin. "That little-!" Kumi exclaimed frustratingly. "Aaron took my lunch!" She sobbed.

"What is wrong _now_?" Kai groaned. He saw Kumi was depressed and decided to see what was wrong.

Kumi pointed to her empty lunch bag. "I will not be anorexic!"

Kai smirked and dropped half a sandwich and some money. "All I have. Make good use of it and eat." Kai sneered and walked off, leaving Kumi to stare at the coins and food.

Kumi turned, "Thank you!" She called after him. He said something to Takao while still walking towards the table. Takao threw a bag of chips to Kai who snatched it from the air with ease.

"Aww!" Hiromi sighed. "That's so sweet!"

Mao crossed her arms, "I don't know. He sounded kind mean to me!"

Kumi smiled and gathered up Kai's money.

-

Kumi sighed. She lied in her bed with Toby next to her. "Today was… so cool, Toby."

"Goodbye Monday and watch out Tuesday because here I come!"

* * *

**I AM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS AND/OR IDEA'S! I also don't really know much about Kai andeverything I have in mind messes up the storyline somehow or I might lose some of my readers' interest. (Like I haven't already... -.-) **

If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask, I would be more than happy to answer if I am able to.

**Please R&R! And thanks for reading! -**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soo sorry I haven't updated in like a thousand years! I was just glancing at my old files and remembered about this story! How long has it been a year? About. **

**Well for those who want to read this, which I highly doubt, please go ahead. Yeah I know I wasn't a really good writer when I was younger and I kinda gave up writing. **

**Oh well, to explain the last chapter when I said I don't know much about Kai I was only pointing out that I wasn't very certain about what to do with him in this story. Believe me, I know so much stuff... excluding his shoe size... yeeaaahh... **

**To let you all know this chapter sorta introduces some pairings. If you do not like the pairings then you could request a change and I'll see what I can do! ****Okay well let me stop talking and get on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Like everyone else, mostly, I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

**

**_A New Beginning: Chapter 4_**

It was very crowded on the bus this morning. Many people had errands and filled many seats. The other students stood to show respect to elder people.

Kumi was one of the people standing and was being tightly compressed. She sighed at her miserable luck.

"Hey do I know you?" Kumi's head snapped to her side.

The same Neko-jin she had met at the park sat there. "Wow, didn't expect to see you again."

"Oh so how is it going... uhh", she trailed off, not knowing the Neko-jins name.

"Sorry! It seems I never introduced myself. Rei Kon."

"Kumi Takashi." She smiled. He seemed friendly enough.

"Kumi is that really you?"

Kumi turned her head to search for the source of the sound. Her eyes stopped on a memorable face.

"Giancarlo?" Kumi was in disbelief.

The Italian blonde smiled. "God, I haven't seen you in like a year! How's Leroy?"

"He is good. What about you? How are you doing?" Kumi shifted, completely forgetting about Rei who just stood there patiently.

"Always fine! I see you look stunning as usual." Giancarlo's sapphire eyes studied Kumi's figure.

Kumi whistled, startling Giancarlo causing his eyes to move back up to her face. "Don't push it, you pervert."

Giancarlo timidly chuckled. "Sorry."

Kumi introduced Rei to Giancarlo. The three talked on the way to school. They were just dropped off from their bus.

Kumi smiled as her two friends started laughing together. Soon enough they arrived at school.

* * *

"Keep up the good work, Takashi!" Mr. Thomas encouraged Kumi who surpass the rest of her class. 

Physical Education was an easy 'A' for Kumi. She was very healthy and knew the rules to each sport. She always played them with her siblings of course.

"Man, Kumi." Yuri said as he bended over to rest.

Kumi jogged in place, beads of sweat rolling down her face. The wind cooled her down an awful lot as it played around her hair.

"How can you run so much?" Yuri breathed deeply and quickly. "I could barley keep up with you."

Kumi smiled at Yuri's curiosity. "Practice makes perfect!"

"No wonder Mr. Thomas lets you do whatever you want you are like a-a teacher's pet! You are perfect, smart, athletic, humorous, caring, loyal, patient, talkative, beautif-." Yuri thought about what he was going to say and fought back the urge to blush.

Kumi didn't catch it and laughed. "I am so not a teacher's pet!"

Yuri raised an eyebrow, questioningly, "Then how come every day when you are late, he lets it slid. Every time! Yet with me.. lets just say he just loves to torture me."

"Whatever." Kumi giggled.

"Excellent, Hiwatari, Brilliant!" Mr. Thomas cheered. Kai worked non-stop and only slowed down a diminutive amount. He ran, jogged and did whatever the teacher directed. All the female students' eyes were magnetized to him.

Kumi was slightly jealous for she had been the teacher's favorite for a while now. It took a while for Mr. Thomas to admit she was better than everyone else even if she was a girl. Kumi thought her feelings over, Kai was her friend, and he even said so. Well he didn't exactly say but he gestured. Kumi decided to brush it off.

Kumi trotted over to her next class.

"Like, look at the like loser." Hanna said to Hoshi, trying to catch Kumi's attention which she was fully given. Hanna turned towards Kumi. "So like, where like is like my like Kai-kun?"

Kumi shrugged and tried to escape from Hanna. Jessica "helpfully" blocked Kumi's path.

"Do you like have like any other classes like with him?" Hanna asked, almost demanding for an answer.

Giancarlo was walking down to his locker when he was a group of girls blocking the hallway. No one said anything about where they stood because they could tear your reputation into shreds. He was about to follow everyone else's behavior until he saw Kumi surrounded by them.

He knew she was enraged with the girls around her. Whenever he tried to hit on her constantly, she would give him the exact same look. He was about to go and help Kumi out of the mess but decided to play it a little more on the 'safer' side than just standing up and causing a big scene. So he did what he did best…

"My, my, my, I never thought we would meet again, my princess." Giancarlo said flirtatiously to Hanna, who seemed to be the one Kumi glared at the most.

Hanna was baffled. "Like, who are you? Meet like again? I don't like think I like ever saw a loser like you before."

"My name is of no importance." He kneeled down on one leg and pecked Hanna's hand romantically. "We have met each other once upon a dream. Why my darling can you not remember?"

Kumi stared in astonishment at his corny lines. Who knew Giancarlo was a good actor… Was he even acting? Kumi gulped. Her head turned and saw disgust on Hanna's face yet stars in Hoshi's. Heck, you could practically see hearts forming around her head as she sighed.

"Like remember what? Your like hideous face. It like sure looks like something I would like never forget." Hanna smirked at her own insult.

Giancarlo's eyes lightened up. "That is so touching! You're face is the prettiest thing my eyes ever came in contact with as well! Your eyes remind me of the lovely pale moon we encountered on our first date! I still see the sparkling stars within them!"

Hoshi almost dropped to the ground emotionally touched after letting out a love struck sigh. Hanna just stood there dumbfounded. "It was supposed to offend you! You are crazy!"

"I am crazy, crazily in love." He forced a sexy smirk.

By this time Giancarlo was causing enough distraction for Kumi to slip away and head to class.

* * *

Kumi sat with Hiromi and Mao at Lunch. Rei took a seat left of Mao and a blonde sat on his other side also sitting next to Hiromi and the circle was completed with Kumi separating Hiromi and Mao. 

"So, Max. How was it in America? I mean I never had the chance to go."

The blonde smiled. "It was great! I had a chance to see my mom and the All-Stars." The boy by the name of Max Mizuhara turned to Kumi and immediately, warmly introduced himself. Kumi also gave a warm greeting.

Mao flirted cautiously with Rei who didn't seem to notice. Mao was Rei's best friend since childhood. She seemed to have a crush on him since they were little. Rei was always blinded of her love.

Kumi soon spotted Marla walking towards the table with a tray in her hand.

"You are not welcome to sit here!" Hiromi snapped as Marla began to take a seat. No one really sat at Kumi's table. She wasn't very well known.

Marla frowned and glanced around and let out a deep sigh. She began to walk away but Rei stopped her. "Here, it's okay. Sit with us. The more the merrier." He grinned. Rei scooted over towards Max to make room for the raven haired girl.

She took the seat.

"Rei Why are y-" Hiromi exclaimed but was interrupted by Rei.

"Be nice, Hiromi!" Hiromi fumed and wouldn't talk at all the rest of lunch.

Mao on the other hand was separated from Rei by Marla who had taken her spot and they started identifying things they had in common.

Kumi sat and stayed with Hiromi's idea, and didn't talk to anyone who sat at the table for the rest of lunch. Kumi guessed Mao joined in too as she was silent for a long period of time.

School finished very quickly once again. For the first time in a long time, she actually paid attention.

* * *

Kumi yawned when she entered her house. She was tired out however Leroy has been smiling like a maniac for quite some time. 

"What are you so happy about, Leroy?" Kumi asked suspiciously.

"No reason!" Leroy ran upstairs with his school books.

Kumi, playfully, ran up after him. "It was a girl wasn't it!"

Leroy stopped. "No it wasn't! I uhh got an A on a test today! Yeah, that's why I am so happy!" He ran towards his room.

"You? Good grades? As if! You never had good grades on a test in your life. Who was it?" Kumi teased.

"No one! Leave me alone!" Leroy sounded a tad angry by now.

Kumi sighed. "Alright, fine! I will always be in my room if you need anything such as-!" She winked, "Tips!"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I met am old friend today. Giancarlo Tornatore. He helped me escape from the wicked witch herself, Hanna Watanabe. I don't know if he was playing around or not. Let's hope he did it for my sake._

_Another strange thing happened today. Marla Fallin, my former best friend, sat at my table! Poor Mao, she was having some quality time with Rei and Marla had to come in and ruin it!_

_I think Leroy likes Kyoko. Something is going on. I mean, I haven't received any calls from Kyoko yet! She used to call me practically everyday. I am going to call her tomorrow and find out what is going on! Oh and yes I am nosey…_

_Kumi Takashi_

_

* * *

_

**Done! I had to skim this over since I totally forgot what this chapter was about! I really really hoped you all enjoyed it. **

**I am terribly sorry for the countless errors that I might have missed! Oh and also, if you didn't read what I wrote in the beginning, if you are unsatisfied with some sort of pairings or events then just tell me and I'll consider it. I would be more than happy if you could also send an idea to me! One more thing, I am very very sorry that some characters maybe a little OOC but I'm trying and besides this is fiction! I mean I can make Takao hate eating if I wanted to. Hell, I could even make a dog come out of his ass! lol let's not hope no one every goes there!**

**Well if you would be so kind as to click the purple buttom below and leave a comment, I would die happy! thanks soo much! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here is the next chapter. It's been what? A year? lol Yeah, I haven't been updating at all! Well, please enjoy this part and my friend Taylor reminded me of this story, so much thanks to her and.. yeah... R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own beyblade... yadda yadda- okay can we start now? _

* * *

_**_**A New Beginning: Chapter 5**_

Wednesday started out as any other day. Leroy rushed to get ready for school; Darren looked in the newspaper for any kind of job that would actually hire him; Alain ate three bowls of cereal; Cath accidentally relieved himself in his pants; Paul ran around like the devil he is; Aaron sat in the corner watching TV; Toby barked and left a little present in Darren's room; Kumi's father climbed in his car and headed for work; and Kumi got back from exercising and packed up for school.

Yes it was a calm day at the Takashi home, but sadly Kumi's day wasn't so lovely…

* * *

Ms. Suzuki stood before the rest of the class chattering away. "..Now please get out your journals and answer questions 48 to 62 using the notes you have took yesterday. For those of you who did not take part in taking notes, tough luck."

Most students groaned in disappointment. Kumi reached down for her book-bag and fished out her journal and a writing utensil.

Without warning, a boy with brown hair stepped into the room. He had a small Band-Aid on his elbow. Kumi recognized him as her secret crush.

"My deepest apology, ma'am, I am late." Tavon slightly bowed in respect. He was always a good student.

"Why, of course you are late. Just don't let it happen again, Mister Newman." Ms. Suzuki warned as he went to his seat which was three seats in front of Kumi. Michael Parker was in front of her and then Kyouju and Tavon. Michael was an orange haired baseball freak with cerulean eyes. Girls were all over him. He has a nerdy sister, whom Kenny likes, named Emily Parker.

Behind Kumi sat Jonathan McGregor, alias Johnny. He is a hot-headed jerk and is hated by most girls because of his malice. His red hair very much supports this fact. His lavender eyes are no different and hold mischief inside.

Kumi quickly took out a piece of scrap paper and wrote: Are you feeling better?

She folded it and passed it forward. Big mistake.

Kyouju saw it was for Tavon and tried to quickly pass it to his desk without Michael seeing. Since Kyouju was way too slow for the bored teen, the note was quickly snatched away from him.

_No! Damn Michael,_ Kumi mentally swore.

Soon enough, after Michael read the note he raised his hand speedily and without waiting to be called on exclaimed, "Ms. Suzuki! Kumi is passing notes! I tried to stop her but she keeps doing it everyday! See look!"

Everyone saw the note flapping in the air and Kumi growled in embarrassment as everyone turned to her and snickered.

"Miss Takashi! How many times do I have to tell you the rules in this classroom before you obey! Detention!" Ms. Suzuki twirled around back to the board and continued the lesson, calling on Kumi many times.

* * *

Class finished and Kumi was on her way to her Physical Education class. She took her time getting there and changing. Three minuets tardy, Kumi ran out of the girls' locker room with her short hair in a high pony tail and her clothes pretty baggy but fitted nicely on her figure.

"Kumi." Mr. Thomas sighed.

"Yes coach!" She said cheerfully.

"Why are you tardy?"

"E-Excuse me?" Kumi said a little nervous.

The rest of the class heard this and all went silent as they turned their attention on the conversation.

"I said why you are late? You have been late for class for 4 weeks in a row. Only once were you on time! I'll have a talk with your parents and with the principle for detention!" Mr. Thomas said harshly clearly mad.

"WHAT!?" Kumi screeched. "B-but I already have detention! You- You can't do that!"

"Well I guess you will stay for double time. I'll add an extra few minuets for talking back like that."

Kumi narrowed her eyes. "I was tardy for all those days and you never said anything! You didn't even care. Now all of a sudden you are starting to punish me. Can't you give me a warning first!?"

"I did, in the beginning of the year. Were you late when I mentioned it? That's probably why you didn't know. Now take your seat and participate in the warm-ups. You need to exercise more. Girls aren't as strong as men; Hiwatari has proven that fact." Mr. Thomas said and continued taking attendance.

Hiwatari who was the only one not listening deeply to the little talk perked his head up when his name was mentioned. Many girls were glaring at him and guys smirking.

"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am weak! How many times do I have to say that? You'll see Mr. Thomas! I'll prove you wrong and I will surpass everyone in this class! I will beat all those boys without breaking a sweat! Then you'll regret judging every girl in this room! You men are ruthless assholes!" Kumi yelled, aggravated and stomped to where the rest of the girls were.

"It's okay Kumi. We all know you are so much better than those guys!" Hiromi said trying to cheer-up her friend whose pride has been pulled away.

"Well apparently, this guy doesn't…"

Class continued with Kumi glaring daggers at Mr. Thomas.

Half of the students were playing soccer, the other half waiting on the side for their turn to compete against the winner of the current round.

On Kumi's 'team' was Yuri, Hiromi, Michael, and Emily. Kai's team had Tavon, Mao, and two other random students, one named Sergei. His team was up against Marla's squad which consisted of Eddy and three others whose name was not known for Kumi

Kumi's eyes were fixed on Kai's non-stopping body. Her eyes spilt over with anger as she glared at him. Yuri felt tense and slowly came up to Kumi.

"Kumi? Are you okay?"

"No. Did you not hear what Mr. Thomas said!? You men are so much better than us girls. I wonder why you are even friends with me! Get away from me and leave me be!" Kumi sneered.

"Kumi, I don't think that way! You are the greatest girl I know! When it comes to sports you're the best! Stop thinking that way, baka!" Yuri yelled angrily trying to knock some sense into her.

Kumi sighed and looked up to Yuri. "Thanks, Yuri!"

"I'll help you prove that you aren't weak."

Kai's group won the game and the losing team retreated to wait against the school wall.

Kumi walked on the field right up to Kai. "You better watch out! I'm going to kick your sorry ass and you better not back down one bit. Give me all you got because I'm not going to be easy, that's for sure!" Kumi leaned in on Kai as she spoke with a deadly tone until her face was 2 inches away from his undying glare.

"Why are you so worried about being number one?" Kai spat.

"I want everyone to know that just because I am a girl that DOESN'T mean that I'm weak! Sexist sucks!"

Soon the game was in play after the Kickoff starting the first period of 12 minutes. Kumi swiftly passed the ball to Yuri who dribbled it down the field as Kumi ran ahead unseen by the rest of the players except for Kai who had a keen eye.

"Yuri!" Kumi called giving the signal.

Yuri abruptly kicked the ball. Unfortunately he kicked it at a wrong angle and was sent flying through the air but towards Kumi nonetheless.

Kumi was in a heading stance waiting for the soccer to come intact with her head but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see that Kai volleyed the ball straight to a big guy with dirty blonde hair, Sergei. He was in a perfect position to trap the ball and kick it into the goal.

Kai's team shouted with victory as a point was given to them, excluding Kai who held a smirk on his face.

"None to One, Takashi." Kai hissed in her ear as he walked by.

Kumi was stunned. _I lost?_ She growled and walked back to her position.

"Don't worry Kumi. We'll win the next play." Hiromi assured. Sure enough Kumi's team won. The lead was being tossed to and fro. At the end it was Kai's team who one with two points more than Kumi's.

Kumi sulked out of PE. Yuri, Hiromi, Mao, and Enrique all tried to cheer Kumi up till Lunch time.

* * *

"It's no use guys. Leave me alone. I need time to think on my own." Kumi walked ahead of everyone else.

"Do you think she will feel better tomorrow?" Hiromi asked.

Mao frowned. "We can only hope I hate seeing her upset."

"Don't look now, but we have company…" Yuri's eyes wondered behind to his left. Hanna and her 'friends' were walking with her.

"Oh no, I think someone told her about Kumi's bad mood." Mao gasped.

"Why does she pick on Kumi the most?" Yuri asked puzzled.

"I don't know. Rumor is that she is jealous of a few girls in school and would try to make their life a living hell." Hiromi explained. "But I don't think she could be jealous of Kumi, I mean a girl like Hanna has everything Kumi has and what she doesn't."

"If she isn't jealous of Kumi then she is dumber than I thought." Yuri stated simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing of your concerns," Yuri walked away briskly.

"Hey, like, you there. Do you, like, know where, like, Kai, like, is?" Hanna walked up to Kumi who was currently talking under her breath.

"Get lost, Hanna. I don't have time to deal with you and your pathetic gang." Kumi began to walk away until Giancarlo appeared in front of her.

"Hey are you okay? Mr. Thomas is kind of a racist at times but I am sure he didn't mean it." Giancarlo said.

"No, I am not fine, and he meant it completely. He is making my life so complicated. Who told you anyway?"

"Well… Kai told Takao who told Max who told Rei who told Hiromi who already knew so she told Kyouju and he told Emily who also knew and she talked about it with Mao who told me!" Giancarlo gave a goofy smile.

"Hey I know you! You are that weird, ugly loser who talked to me yesterday!" Hanna stepped forward glaring at him.

"Yes and I apologize for that inconvenience." Giancarlo curtseyed like a girl pretending to hold the rim of a dress.

"OH! So it is you!" Hoshi ran forward with admirable eyes. "Please, my name is Hoshi!"

Giancarlo eyed her figure in a perverted way and smiled bringing his eyes to her face. "Giancarlo Tornatore."

"Oh please do come and eat with us!" Hoshi tugged his arm towards their table in the cafeteria.

"What are you doing, Hoshi? I will not have a perverted freak sit at our table! He isn't even worth looking at. Don't touch him he might be filthy!" Hanna slapped her sisters hand that let go of Giancarlo's arm.

Kumi chuckled as she saw her friend being fought over by the two most horrible girls in school, kind of amusing.

As Kumi walked in the cafeteria, Ms. Suzuki was coming out with a tray in her hands. "Hello, Kumi. I anticipate seeing you in detention after school today." She smirked, "Good day."

Kumi's eye twitched with irritation. _How evil could teachers be? Good day my ass. She practically lives to torment me so! I hope she gets fired soon…__

* * *

_**OKAY! So finished one chapter, but I need serious help!! I dont know what to do for detention, on account I never had detention... So please tell me what you think or want to happen and lend some ideas! Thanks! - REVIEW please!!!!! **

**- **


End file.
